User blog:Roseann Shadowflame/I know, I know...
Chapter 1 - Different yet the same Luna was walking over a bridge in the Everfree forest. "According to the book, the plant should be... right here!" she exclaimed happily, smiling at a bright pink flower. "Celestia will love this for her birthday! She wanted one when we were little, but they were so rare..." she muttered, using her magic to pick it up. She started walking out of the forest, when she heard something... or someone behind her. "Who's there?" she asked, turning around. She saw nothing, and despite that being a normally good sign, she didn't believe it was safe. "Oh no..." she started, backing up. A black smoke started sneaking towards her, but she could see it. "Don't you dare!" She yelled, but the smoke wrapped around her. "Celestia! Help!" She screamed, being completely covered in it. You could hear what she screamed all the way to canterlot, and because they were related, Celestia heard it. "Luna! She's in danger!" Princess celestia leaped off of the throne, though she was in the middle of talking to the subjects. "Princess, what's wrong?" asked Twilight, who followed her, along with the other ponies. "It's Luna! She's in danger!" she cried, just before Luna's loud scream surrounded the palace. Everyone turned, gasping and muttering, whispering, "That was princess luna!" and, "Was that princess luna?" Princess celestia ran towards the door, calling, "I'm coming, Luna!" She gave a spell to twilight and the non-winged ponies so they could fly. They all followed her, thinking, "What happened to Luna?" "Stay away from me!" she yelled, kicking and bucking at the smoke, knocking it away from her. "Aw, Luna, you're just as resistant as you were at first!" said a voice, it wasn't Princess Celestia's: It was Nightmare Moon's, but it was more... boyish. "You! GO away, would you?!" cried Luna, trying to run. She was pulled back by the smoke, which had wrapped around her back legs. "Come on!" she cried, flapping her wings. She made it a little off the ground, but she was slammed back down. the smoke wrapped around her hooves, and threw her to the ground. The smoke was about to cover her again, when an angry voice said, "Stay away from her!" Princess Celestia walked towards the blue smoke, and the smoke formed into a pony much like the guards at the palace, except bigger, and he was black, and had a blue mane. "Ah, Celestia!" it said, walking towards her. Celestia lifted up one of her hooves, and said, "You leave my sister alone!" The pony chuckled, and said, "Oh, I have no intention of ''harming ''her!" Luna's eyes widened when he said that: It's exactly what she heard before she turned evil, except the her was replaced with you. "No! Celestia, get it away from me! please!" Luna cried, tears streaming off of her face. "Why must you act like this? she's not that old!" cried Celestia, flying in front of her little sister. "Because honestly, I think she's cute," said the pony. Princess celestia growled at him, and kicked the smoke off of her sister. "Stay away form her! If you come over here, I'l-" Celestia started. "You'll do what? Put me on the moon?" he asked, laughing. Celestia growled, and helped her sister up. "Don't you dare hurt her!" screamed Celestia. "Celestia, I'm getting tired of you!" yelled the voice, forcing Celestia down. "Sister!" cried Luna, trying to run to her sister. the ponies all ran to her, and said, "Are you okay? Princess Celestia?" She nodded and got back up, but she ended up seeing something she didn't want to: The pony using his horn, and blue smoke swirling around Luna. "NO!" She yelled, but as soon as she got over, the smoke uncovered her, revealing her as Nightmare Moon... again. "No...!" she whispered, seeing her sister laugh evilly. Suddenly, she transformed back into Luna, then into nightmare moon, but nightmare moon grinned, and Luna appeared to be struggling somehow. She managed to transform into Luna again, and said, "I'm a little stronger now, Ava!" She galloped into the pony, Ava. She knocked him off his feet, and Princess celestia smiled at her sister. Her sister smiled back, and said, "You're gonna have to do better than that, Ava!" The pony growled, leaped up, and grabbed Luna's neck with his smoke. He landed again, and pulled her towards him. Her hind legs grabbed onto the ground, and her front legs were digging into the ground. "Come over here!" he growled, pulling harder. Luna started pulling back with all the force she had, and Princess Celestia got over, and started helping her, by grabbing onto the rope. "That's it, I can't take it anymore!" Luna cried, falling to the ground. Ava laughed, and said, "that's it! You might as well give her to me, and I won't get you, too!" pointing at Celestia with his front right hoove. Luna started glowing and lifted up in the air, and a bright flash of light appeared, then disappeared, and her wings were much different, along with her entire self. She had the same height and appearance as Celestia, but with blue flowing, glowing hair, and she was black. She had blue hooves as you'd suspect, but her horn was sparkling with blue without her even using it, and her wings were blue and black. She was still good, but the others didn't know that. "Nightmare Moon?" asked Twilight sparkle, flying over with the rest of the ponies. They saw her smile, and she said, "No." She reared, and broke the blue smoke around her neck easily. "What?!" cried Ava angrilly. She reared, and ran towards him, along with Celestia, and all of the other ponies. When they hit him, he disappeared, screeching. "W-w-w-what j-just -h-h-happened???" Fluttershy whispered softly, getting down to the ground. "Dear Fluttershy, it is the power of the moon. I still can take the form of my sister, or any other pony," said Luna softly, transforming into Fluttershy. "Whoa!" Twilight said, seeing the two fluttershy's making the same motion. Luna laughed softly, and transformed back into her normal appearance. "We'd better get home now, that wasn't the last of Ava." ''Coming soon, I know, it's mylittlepony friendship is magic, but it's kinda cute. :P '' Category:Blog posts